1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle storage boxes and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle storage box assembly for securely attaching to a pick up truck bed without having to drill holes in the truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle storage boxes is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,080 describes a storage box having a smooth bottom face and an upper protrusion adjacent a lid for insertion into a gap in the side wall of the truck of a pickup bed. Another type of vehicle storage box is U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,923 also having an upper protrusion to conform to the interior shape of the bed of the pickup truck. U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,330 shows a multi-piece storage box for straddling a wheel well in a bed of a pickup truck. U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,599 shows a storage box using stair step shaped brackets for attaching to opposite side rails of the pickup truck bed. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 411,164 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 294,935 each show an ornamental design for a storage box.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a storage box that is easily installed in the pickup bed of a pickup truck without the need to make new holes in the truck walls or bed.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a box having a main portion and a grooved bottom surface complimentary to grooves in the pickup bed. The storage box further has a plurality of jamb blocks to hold the grooves of the storage box into engagement with the grooves of the bed.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle storage box assembly that is easily installed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle storage box assembly that requires no additional holes be made in the vehicle.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a box having a main portion and a grooved bottom surface complimentary to grooves in the pickup bed. The storage box further has a plurality of jamb blocks to hold the grooves of the storage box into engagement with the grooves of the bed.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.